ZoSan You'll never see me again
by something40423
Summary: Inspired by the song "Cry for you"! Zoro leaves Sanji cause he thinks it's for Sanji's own good. He had no idea how wrong he was. And don't worry, this story will have a happy ending! ZoroxSanji ZoSan
1. Good bye

**Chapter 1-Good bye**

Zoro closed the doors and sighed.

Earlier, Sanji had been yelling at him, again. It was like that almost every day.

Zoro was starting to doubt being with Sanji was even a good idea. He loved Sanji more than anything, but… he was also starting to doubt Sanji felt the same way.

First when they got together Zoro was too blinded by happiness to see how it could never work between the two of them. They fought too much, they never agreed to anything and they belonged in two different worlds.

Zoro wanted to stay with Sanji more than anything, but he knew he was only putting Sanji through more pain with his existence. He knew he wasn't good enough for Sanji…

And that's the reason Zoro was in his car with all his stuff packed in bags in the backseat.

He knew there was no need to say bye to Sanji, he knew life would now be better for the blond. Besides, he didn't want Sanji to see him cry or anything. Not that he would…..

Though it hurt, leaving Sanji like that, but he had to do it. Sanji deserved a nice looking lady or a man. Just some person who could always be there for Sanji, agree with him, maybe even not make Sanji embarrassed for having him as a lover.

Shit…

Thinking things like that wasn't helping! It was making him so jealous he wanted to stop the car, turn around and stay with Sanji.

But…

…his mind was made up, he couldn't back down now.

Maybe even Zoro could find someone else, someone who could love him back just as easily.

'_Shit!_' Zoro thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

* * *

Sanji just got back from work. He got his keys and opened the doors to his house. He walked inside and threw his keys on the couch.

"I'm home!" Sanji shouted, only to hear silence in return. "Look Zoro, I'm sorry about this morning! I'll just make dinner and let's forget this." Sanji grinned knowing Zoro would be there in a second. He always loved making up after fights.

After waiting a minute though, Zoro hadn't made an appearance.

'_Weird, all of his friends are working at this hour and usually he's training… maybe he's out for a walk or shopping…_' Sanji thought.

Sanji walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Today had been tough at the restaurant. He'd been looking forward to watching a movie with Zoro and cuddle in his arms. They always did that on Fridays. Sanji didn't really know how he'd survive if Zoro wasn't there to make him feel better. Sure they fought a lot, but they still loved each other all the same.

Sanji picked up his cell phone and dialed Zoro's number. He waited a moment until he heard Zoro's phone ringing in their bedroom.

'_Zoro, you idiot! Of course you forget your phone!_' Sanji walked into the bedroom and turned the lights on.

Sanji's eyes widened when he saw all of Zoro's stuff gone. Zoro's closet was open and empty, the drawers were all open and Zoro's stuff was gone from them.

Sanji swallowed when he spotted the note under his cell phone on their bed. He picked up the note and before he started reading it he noticed Zoro's keys for their house under it.

_Dear Sanji_

_You'll never see me again…_

_-Zoro_

Sanji's knuckles were turning white due to holding on to the paper too hard.

He bit his lip 'til it bled. '_Shit!_' He sat down on the bed while holding the note. Tears made their way down his cheek.

'_You idiot, I don't believe it!_' Sanji dropped the note on the floor and used his hands to cover his face.

He was so tired, he wished he could just fall asleep and wake up in Zoro's arms.

Sanji ended up lying under the covers, enjoying the smell of Zoro while crying himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sanji woke up somewhere around 4 AM.

Sanji opened his eyes quickly. "Zoro!" He half shouted. He looked to his left just to find nothing. He sat up quickly.

"I need to make phone calls!" Sanji grabbed his phone. "Why didn't I do this yesterday? Maybe he wasn't gone yet or something!"

He waited for someone to pick up for a while.

"_Shit, it's 4 AM dude, what do you want?_" Franky said on the other line.

"Have you seen Zoro lately? This is important!"

Franky sighed tiredly. "_Yeah, he came by yesterday._"

"What did he say?"

"_Nothing much, he said he hadn't seen us in a while and wanted to spend time with us._"

Sanji's eyes widened. "Did he tell you why?"

"_No, I don't remember anything, why?_" Franky asked.

"I'll explain later, can I talk to Robin?"

Franky paused. "_Sure. Robin, Sanji wants to talk to you._"

Sanji could hear Robin ask why before taking the phone. "_What?_"

"Did Zoro say something yesterday or was he acting suspicious?" Sanji asked Robin in a hurry.

"_No, I don't remember anything. Why do you need to know?_"

"No reason, bye!" Sanji hung up before she could say anything.

"I need to call Luffy! If anyone knows where he is, he does." Sanji dialed Luffy's number. "Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up!"

Nami answered. "_Hello?_"

"Nami, didn't I dial Luffy's number?"

"_You did, but it's early I don't wanna explain! Didn't Zoro tell you_?"

"No…he didn't…" Sanji's voice trailed off.

He could hear the realization in her voice. "_Did you guys have a bad fight?_"

"Sort of, have you seen him?"

"_Not since last night. He came over to hang out with Luffy, but I was here, so he ended up hanging out with the both of us._" Nami told him.

"Did he act strangely?"

Nami paused before answering. "_Now that I think about it, he didn't mind hanging out with me and didn't call me a witch or anything the whole time._"

Sanji stopped at the realization that he could perhaps have caught him at Luffy's. "When did he leave?"

"_Around seven, he told us he had to go before you came home, why?_"

"I'll talk later!" Sanji hung up without saying bye.

The only ones left were; Vivi, Brook, Usopp, Chopper and some of the people Zoro works with.

* * *

Sanji was now done calling all of Zoro's friends, who had all seen him the day before, but no one after seven.

The only person he hadn't called was Zoro's boss, and this was the most important call.

Sanji swallowed as someone picked up at the other line. "_Hello?_"

"Eh...hi….I was wondering if someone named Roronoa Zoro works for you."

"_Zoro? Are you a friend or family of his?"_

"Family." Sanji blurted out.

"_Well he used to work here, but he quit yesterday. He told me he was moving away._"

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"_No, he didn't mention anything about that._"

"Oh…thanks anyways, bye…"

"_Yeah bye._" The person on the other line hung up.

Sanji dropped the phone on the bed he was currently sitting on Indiana style. His hand remained frozen like he was still holding the phone while his mouth was open and his eyes wide.

That was it… now he would never see Zoro again…

….ever…

* * *

Zoro just finished putting his stuff down in his new apartment. It was comfy and not too expensive. He needed a new job though.

He just hoped Sanji could understand why he was doing this.

'_Not that he'd care._' Zoro sighed. '_Stop thinking about him!_' He told himself.

Zoro unpacked his stuff and got in bed, feeling kind of empty without someone to cuddle with.

He'd find a job in the morning.

* * *

Sanji had been sitting on the bed for an hour or two now. He couldn't stop thinking about Zoro.

Right then, there was a knock on the front doors.

Sanji had never in his life gotten dressed so quickly. He hurried to the doors and opening them to see if it was Zoro.

It wasn't.

In front of him stood all his friends he'd called earlier. They all had a serious look on their face so Sanji could tell they weren't just there to drop in and say hi. They wanted answers.

* * *

**YES! I know that this is clincé stuff! And I want it this way~**

**Personally I think there should be a lot more of these break up stories, I was just thinking about that when I realized I should write one then! xD**

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of ANOTHER ZoSan story. And yes, you could say I was inspired by the song "Cry for you"!**


	2. New life

Sanji looked down at his feet and opened the doors wider so his friends could walk in.

Once seated in the dining room, Luffy was the first one to speak up.

"Where's Zoro?" Sanji winced.

"He's…" Sanji couldn't stop looking down at the table. He bit his lip.

"Not here?" Robin asked.

Sanji looked up to his friends, they all looked concerned. He looked to the table and back to them.

"He left town." All eyes in the room went wide except Sanji's.

"Didn't he tell you where he went?" Nami asked out of concern.

Sanji's breath became heavy. "N-no…" He took a deep breath. "I already called his boss; he said he'd left the aria."

Franky was the first one to speak up. "I'm going to call some people I know to check if they've seen him." Everyone then agreed to call everyone they knew who might know where Zoro was.

After a while Luffy walked over to Sanji who was now sitting on his bed with a note in his hand. Luffy sat down on the bed next to him and read the note. "It's not like Zoro to leave. Maybe something happened." Luffy told Sanji.

Sanji shook his head. "We had a fight earlier that day. It wasn't pretty. I think Zoro just gave up on me…"

"Sanji, Zoro never gives up on anything! He loves you." Luffy gave him a huge grin.

"Look Luffy, remember when Zoro went to visit you yesterday and you had a lot of fun and everything?"

Luffy smiled. "Yeah it was really fun."

"Do you know why he visited you?" Sanji pulled out a cigarette. He spoke up again before Luffy had time to answer. "He wanted to say bye without you knowing he was going. He wanted to show you all how much you still meant to him…" Sanji lit his cigarette. "He didn't say anything to me… he just left me a note saying he was leaving."

Luffy shook his head. "You can't be sure! Zoro loves you!"

"Do you see an 'I love you' on the note? Shit Luffy, I wish it wasn't true but I'm the reason he left!" Sanji bit his lip.

Luffy was getting mad, but it died down when he saw tears in Sanji's eyes. Luffy hugged him. "Damn it Luffy, I can't live without him! I need him!" Sanji sobbed quietly on Luffy's shoulder.

"We'll find him. I'm sure!"

* * *

Zoro walked around the house with a phone in his hand, trying to find a job, which was failing a lot. He hung up and decided to take a walk and see if he could find something.

He walked around and was going to find a park or something, but he couldn't find it.

He looked around to see where he was, but then he saw a familiar girl with blue hair. She then looked in his direction. Her eyes widened. She smiled and waved at him. He waved back and let himself smile slightly.

She walked over to him. "Wow Zoro, I haven't seen you in…what was it? Nine or ten years!"

Zoro grinned. "Nice to see you too Tashigi, I see you needed glasses after all."

"Yeah, since the last time I saw you, my eyes got even worse! I can hardly see anything that's far away from me!" She sighed. "So how've you been?"

"Well I've been pretty good these past years…well maybe not lately, but I'm getting up again."

"Hey, you want to come over to my place? I don't have work today and all my friends seem busy!"

"Sure I'm free!" Zoro let her lead the way.

When she got to her house, she offered him some ice tea and he gladly accepted seeing that he hadn't eaten or drank anything all morning.

"So where are you working these days? You said when we were younger you wanted to own a dojo."

"Well I actually don't have a job at the moment. That's why I went out a while ago. I didn't really think about the working part before moving here cause I was so used to…" _Sanji taking care of the money._

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, things change."

She looked curious but didn't pry. "Well if you need a job I could always try calling a friend of mine. He could perhaps find you something."

"Like what?"

"Probably something like a security guard or something." She shrugged. "Though you'll have to wait a while, he won't talk to me until after 20 minutes cause he's busy." Tashigi sighed. "So do you have any friends in this town you wanted to meet? Maybe even a lover?"

"No." Zoro didn't want to start thinking about them again, especially not Sanji. '_Crap, now I'm thinking about him._'

"Then why did you move here?" She asked him.

Zoro sighed. "I just wanted to get away."

"Oh." She then decided to stop asking about it.

"How do you know this friend of yours? Did he get you your job."

"Yeah, he's a police officer, actually my boss."

"Are you a cop?" Zoro raised his eyebrow but kept his calm expression.

"Yeah, but I'm quite new in this business."

Zoro after a while noticed their lack of conversation so he took a look around the room and saw a katana hung up on the wall. "Are you any good?" He pointed at it.

Tashigi looked at him surprised. "Wow you're the first person that didn't think it was decoration."

"It's a fine sword, I can tell, it must have cost a lot. No way would anyone buy decorations for that price, unless they were filthy rich."

"I'm guessing by your knowledge that you know how to use one."

"I do." Zoro grinned.

"I've never actually fought with anyone so you wanna give it a try?" She asked him.

Zoro nodded. 'Maybe this whole thing isn't going to be so bad after all.'

* * *

"I'm sorry Sanji, I tried everything, but I can't find him!" Chopper said sobbing quietly.

"It's okay; he probably doesn't want to be found if he's gone." Franky told Chopper.

"He's coming back right, Sanji?" Tears were flowing down Chopper's cheeks. He sobbed and tried to keep them in.

Sanji didn't say anything. He just kept staring at the wall, emotionless.

"Yeah Chopper, he will definitely come back when he's ready." Luffy told him while grinning. "He just needs some time." Sanji's eyes lit up and he couldn't help but smile at Luffy's confidence.

Chopper finally relaxed when he saw Sanji smiling. He wiped his tears away and smiled too.

* * *

Ah…nothing special, sorry! -_-'

I was going to upload this sooner, but something happened with that didn't allow me to upload or search! It's fixed now though! :)


End file.
